


Man of Vibranium

by mddx



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gay Peter Parker, Gay Tony Stark, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Past Sexual Assault of a Minor, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Self-Acceptance, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mddx/pseuds/mddx
Summary: Tony Stark is an expert in almost dying by this point. After Serbia... he's tired. He's getting older. His joints hurt, and he's tired of performing in the Circus du Media. After leaving the hospital, he closes himself off from the media. Some speculate that he's dying. He's... not. He's just at the compound. It's quieter this way. He likes it this way. He thinks he could live the rest of his life this way. Iron Man still saves the day, but Tony Stark hasn't been seen in months. He spends his days designing for Stark Industries on the weekdays and mentoring a kid on the weekends.And then Peter Parker causally but nervously comes out to him as gay.Tony didn't start writing his memoir after being given the wide-eyed trust of a 16-year-old kid from Queens, but that's sure as hell what made him publish it.After months of no contact with the public nor the Rogue Avengers, Tony Stark publishes "Man of Vibranium". This is what happens afterwards.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~No Infinity War. Canon Divergence.





	Man of Vibranium

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! A few notes:  
> 1\. A lot of this is based on personal experience  
> 2\. This will contain mentions and references to a sexual assault that happened in the past as well as other potentially triggering information. This is, after all, dissecting someone's traumatic life. I will add warnings in the chapters it is relevant.  
> 3\. I am dyslexic and have no beta reader (gg) pls be gentle

At 6am, CEO Pepper Potts receives a text from her _ex-boyfriend? friend? basically-a-brother-how-does-that-work?_ Tony Stark.

"I'm not sorry for any backlash Stark Industries gets for this, but I am sorry for any you might get. No matter what, I want you to know that I did and always will love you. If you aren't too mad at me, come to the compound for lunch. I'll give you a copy."

In the context of Tony, this could be a million different things. Pepper replies "What are you talking about?", but the book is published online before she gets a response.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter Parker gets an email, but it's not from Tony, and it's not until 9am. It's from Amazon. He's been gifted a digital copy of "Man of Vibranium" by Dr. Anthony Edward Stark. The gift note just reads "You have the world in your hands, kid. I'm so proud of you. You're welcome at the compound anytime, even if you have homework (as long as you bring it with you and tell me)."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Colonel James Rhodes receives an email from his best friend at 6am with a subject, no body, and a very large attachment. Anyone's initial thought would be a virus, but considering his best friend was Tony Stark, that seemed unlikely. If someone had managed to hack Tony Stark's email account, the world had gone to shit anyway, and there was no point in delaying the inevitable.

The subject read, " _This is being published in 3 hours. Don't know how else to tell you._ "

Attached, a document obviously formatted to be a book. Man of Vibranium. By Dr. Anthony Edward Stark. _Dedicated to the people who have loved me through all of this and to all of the people who continue to love me now._ Without reading the first page, Rhodey knows. All of the little things he thought but brushed off. All of the things he should have said but didn't. He didn't need this document to tell him who his best friend was.

He replies before he lets himself even glance at the first paragraph.

"Whatever this says, you're my brother. I love you."


End file.
